


SOULTALE

by TheRPGFan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRPGFan/pseuds/TheRPGFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 10-year-old child named Frisk has fallen into the Underground. her only guide is a mysterious ghost named Chara.<br/>As they travel across this new land, they learn more and more about each other. Who is Flowey? What's Sans' deal with Chara? What are these timelines he mentions?</p><p>And most importantly, can they save everyone without killing anyone in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Girl and her Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OTHERTALE/DEMONTALE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/186901) by TheRPGFan (me). 



> Hello everyone!
> 
> I am pretty new to creating fan-fiction, so I hope this story is good. I hope to be a writer someday, so any feedback is absolutely welcome.
> 
> This story will start a bit comedic, but will progressively get darker, so if you ignored the tags and you're not into that sort of thing, it's best to go now.
> 
> This story will (eventually) have music inserted into the boss fights, so be ready for that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk the human has fallen into the Underground, and means an odd companion, another child spirit named Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~THIS IS NOW OUTDATED.~~  
>  This is still canon, it just needs updating! Publishing date will be changed when finished, as the new one is planned to be significantly different from the old one.

"Ow... that fall really hurt... Good thing these flowers broke my fall!"  
**"And landed right on my grave."**  
"Huh!?" The fallen human looked around the room and seemingly saw nothing.  
**"Right in front of you, idiot."** The human looked ahead of them and discovered a transparent human child, who looks very weird. In fact, her face was fixed in a creepy smile, with a fake blush and thin brown eyes.  
"Aah!" The child's grin got wider. She waited for the human's response.  
"Uh...hi!"  
...What?  
"Uh...my name's Frisk. What's yours?"  
Slowly, the child's face went to a more normal gaze.  
**"...I am Chara."**  
"H...hi Chara!" What? The human was clearly distraught and afraid, but they still wanted to talk to her?  
**"Why are you here?"**  
"O-oh, I was just...l-looking in the hole and I-"  
**"You slipped and fell into the hole."**  
Frisk meekly nodded her head.  
**"HAHAHAHAHA!"** Frisk winced as she laughed bitterly at her expense. She seemed to think it was so funny, she was holding her stomach trying to contain. Frisk was mortified at this point, a dark red covering her face in shame.  
**"hahahaha...ha..."** When Chara finally stopped laughing, Frisk covered her face with her arms. Chara stepped closer to the human.  
**"Well, now that you've fell down here, what are you going to do?"**  
Frisk shyly lifted her head up from her arms and answered: "W-well, I don't know..."  
**"Well, why don't you try going across that hallway?"** Chara started to snicker again. **"M-maybe you can find a hole that you won't fall into! Hehehe..."**

Frisk listened to the mean-spirited voice, and wandered through the hallway, and emerged into a room. Inside that room, was a flower.  
**"Ha! Just a flower! It's just a... Wait..."** Chara suddenly trailed off and went blank.  
(Uh... Hey, Chara. Is it friendly?)  
**"W-what?"**  
(Is the flower friendly?)  
**"Uh, y-yeah, sure..."**  
(O...kay then....)  
The pair slowly went up to the mysterious flower, and it actually spoke! It said:  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"  
"Hi, Flowey!"  
"Hmmm..."  
"You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"  
"Golly, you must be so confused."  
"Yeah, I sure am."  
"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"  
"I guess little old me will have to do."  
"Ready? Here we go!" And suddenly, A little red heart popped out of her chest, and appeared on a black board with a white frame.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"  
"Uh...cool!" Frisk started to smile. Maybe this place wasn't so bad...?  
"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."  
"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"  
"You want some LOVE, don't you?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey then created 7 small, spinning ovals.  
"Down here, LOVE is shared through..."  
"Little white... 'friendliness pellets.'" Frisk stifled a giggle at the name.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Move around! Get as many as you can!"  
**(Move to the left,)** Chara quickly whispered to Frisk.  
(Huh? What fo-)  
**(NOW!)** Frisk suddenly lost control of their body and sidestepped to the left of the bullets. The formerly friendly flower started to look a bit annoyed.  
"Hey buddy, you missed them.  
"Let's try again, okay?"  
The ovals appeared again, this time slightly faster.  
**(Right!)** This time they both moved at the same time, easily evading it. Flowey was definitely angry now.  
"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!"  
They repeated their last movements, dodging them once again. The flower's face morphed into a sick grin.  
"You know what's going on here, don't you?"  
**(It looks like I was wrong...Good.)**  
"You just wanted to see me suffer."  
And, just as abruptly as before, several more bullets surrounded the board, with no possible way to dodge.  
"Die."  
Flowey the Flower was laughing as the bullets slowly went toward the center of the board.  
(Chara! What's going to happen!?)  
**(...)**  
(Chara, please answer me!)  
**(...)**  
As the safe area became smaller...  
They disappeared.  
"What?"  
Then a large fireball came into view, slamming into Flowey as he was sent flying, making a noise in the process.  
A goat-woman came into view, wearing some kind of purple dress (or a... tunic?), and she said:

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth... Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Come. I will guide you through the catacombs."  
  
Frisk cautiously followed Toriel into the next room, which was a large room with two staircases, and a strange glow in the middle, in between a thin outline of a square made of leaves, and a large rectangle with those leaves. Toriel walked up to the stairs up to the right. Frisk walked up to the glow and touched it. She was suddenly filled with a strong resolve to see things through, to not give up even when things were at their bleakest, and to have everyone's hopes and dreams be fulfilled.

She was filled with DETERMINATION.

"(Wow...!)" She thought to herself as the followed Toriel up the stairs.  
**"So you must be able to RESET as well."**  
"What's a 'RESET'?" She whispered to the ghost following her.  
**"Maybe you'll find out soon enough,"** Said Chara with a grin. Then they entered a room with 6 stone buttons on the floor to the right, with a door on the left, and a switch to the right of it.

Toriel began with, "Welcome to your new home, little one. Allow me to teach you the inner workings of the Ruins."

She then pressed four of the buttons on the floor and pulled the lever, which caused the door to swing open. "The Ruins are full of puzzles, which are ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. You must solve them to move from one room to the next. Please; adjust yourself to the sight of them." She disappeared into the next room. Frisk followed her into the next room, which held 3 switches.

"To progress from this room, you will need to flip two switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones you need to flip." Frisk walked to the first switch, which had 3 arrows and the words,"Please flip this switch" written on it, with Toriel's signature on the bottom.

Frisk laughed a bit at the precautions taken by Toriel as she flipped both of the switches downwards. Toriel then said, "Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room. Frisk's gaze then looked towards the unlabeled switch, and almost went to flip it, but Chara cut in once again:

**"Don't bother. That switch doesn't even work."**

"Oh... I wasn't going to flip it anyway!" Frisk crossed her arms and looked a bit downwards.

 **"Pfft!"** Chara laughed at Frisk's attempt to save face, but this one was not like before. This one wasn't to mock Frisk; she legitimately thought it was funny.

Frisk grinned a bit as they marched to the next room, which had nothing but a training dummy, which seemed to have had its fair share of uses, since it had stitches all across the torso, and a cut on its left "eye", which ran lengthwise across its face.

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may try to hurt you. You will need to be prepared to face this problem. But do not worry! The process is very simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation."  
"Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."

Frisk did as she was told and walked to the dummy.

* * *

 "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while.  
"Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself.  
"I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE.  
"If you have a need for anything, just call.  
"Be good, alright?"

...

 **"So, Frisk... what are you going to do now? Will you wait until she comes back, or..."** She trailed off as she saw Frisk entering the speed-dial for Toriel's Phone...

Ring! Ring!

"Hello? This is Toriel."  
Frisk hesitated a bit before answering. "H-hi mom!"  
**"Wait, why did you-"**  
"Huh? Did you just call me... 'Mom'?" Frisk's face went a bit red when she realized that she said this to someone who's basically a stranger to her. But instead of taking it back, she simply replied with:  
"Mmm hmm!"  
"Well... I suppose..."  
"Would that make you happy?"  
"To call me... 'Mother?'"  
"Well then, call me whatever you like!"  
*click*

...

"Wow, Toriel is really nice. Don't you think, Chara?"  
**"What? Um, yeah. She's very nice."** She tried to change the subject.  **"So will you stay or go?"**  
"Hmm... Let's go to her instead."  
**"Then off we go."**  
They walked into the next room, and discovered a SAVE point across the hallway.  
"Hey! Another SAVE point!"  
**♥ Save**  Continue  
Saved.  
"Wait, what's in that room?" Frisk turned and pointed at the room at the left. It seemed to have a stone podium inside of it, and nothing else.  
**"**

  
" 'Is that' wh-  
"WHOA!" Chara suddenly made Frisk bolt into the room to the left, barreling into a stone podium with a bowl of candy on top. The ruins echoed with the resulting WHAM As the duo flopped onto the ground, rubbing their stomach in pain.  
"Oww!" They both yelled in unison.  
The Froggit to the side of the entryway hopped into the doorframe, making a quick 360° hop in place to make sure Toriel wasn't there and misunderstood the situation.  
"Are you alright, human?" The Froggit asked.  
"Y-yeah, I'm OK."  
"Please be more careful next time. For _both_ our sakes. Toriel could get mad at us monsters if you were injured."  
"Oh yeah," Frisk said, remembering the cold and icy stare she gave that other Froggit earlier. "Will do!" Frisk said. Chara, meanwhile, said nothing.  
"Thank you." The Froggit hopped back in its regular place in the corner.  
They turned their attention back to the pillar, which was currently tipped over, with candy spilling out of the stone bowl.

"(Chara, we have to put the candy back.)"

**"Yeahyeahyeah, whatever. Is there any chocolate in here?"**

Chara grabbed lots of pieces of candy, walking away with plenty of it in their pockets. But before they left the room...

"(CHARA!)"

**"Huh? Did you say something?"**

"(Put the candy back in the bowl!)"

 **"What!? Why?"** She said in a slight... whine?

"Because you...I mean, WE knocked it over! We shouldn't just take some and leave! Now put it back!"

She didn't really think it would work, but she had to say it. It wasn't right to do that, even if the bowl was unattended and no one was likely to care.

Then, Chara turned around.

"(Wait... Are you...?)"

Chara used their body to lift the pillar back up its place. She crouched down and picked up handfuls of candy, got up, and put it back in the bowl.

"(Uh...could I help?)"

**"(...)"**

Frisk gained partial control over the body, picking up the pace a bit as they put all the candy back in the bowl. Lastly, she grabbed the pieces from their pockets and dropped them into the bowl. After staring at the bowl in silence, Chara spoke up again, saying only one word:

**"...Sorry."**

"It's OK. I'm sorry for yelling."

**"No. You were right in yelling. I would've just ignored you otherwise."**

"Let's just...go."

They walked back out of the room, both feeling a bit foolish. The Froggit from before noticed them walking out and said, "Did you change your mind about wanting candy, human?"

Chara was the one who spoke this time, trying to mimic how Frisk talked.  **"Yeah, I... yeah, I did."**

"OK. Feel free to come back again, human."

**"Thank you."**

The Froggit nodded in response to the politeness.

 

 

(Umm, Chara?)  
**(What?)**  
(How do you know about this place? You completely aced that room in no time at all. It would've at least taken me like ten tries.)  
**(Um...i-it was a lucky guess.)** The spirit said answered the question in a slightly nervous manner. _What for,_ Frisk thought in her mind. But if it made her uncomfortable, she would reluctantly listen. As weird as Chara was being, She was her only constant guide here, and scaring her off wouldn't help things at all. Plus, maybe they could be friends after all of this?

I mean, you never know.


	2. Buttercups and Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara make it to Toriel's House. As the two children enjoy her company, Frisk gets a vision of the past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits and comments from the UndertaleAUs subreddit! Here's chapter 2!
> 
> A bit of a warning, though: This chapter is a bit more serious, as it includes Chara during their buttercup poisoning.

* * *

 

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." Toriel said as she walked out of the building in the back. She pulled out her (very) old cellphone before noticing that Frisk was already standing in front of the doorway. She hurried over to her, inspecting for wounds.  
"How did you get here my child? Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm OK." Frisk said to Toriel.  
She saw no signs of damage on you, but found nothing.  
"Not a scratch... Impressive! But still... I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise this."  
"Huh?"  
"Err..."  
"Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" Frisk obediently walked to the building, but not before SAVEing with the star on the left.  
(Hey, Chara. Do you know what this place is?) Frisk said as she turned to face the spirit. But Chara was simply transfixed to the house.  
(Uh...Chara?)  
**(This place... It's still here. After 100 years, it's still here.)**  
**(Chara!)**  
**"WHAT!?"** Chara abruptly yelled at Frisk in obvious anger. Frisk jumped a little at the sudden outburst. "I was just asking what this place is...."  
Chara gave her partner a baleful look. **"It's a house, idiot. Toriel must live here."**  
(What's got her so worked up all of a sudden?) Frisk eventually went inside, with Chara following close by. Toriel unsurprisingly did not notice the other little girl entering the room. She faced Frisk, and said:  
"Do you smell that?" It smelled weird, like cinammon. And butterscotch?  
"Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie."  
Chara froze up again. Frisk was very confused at this point. The pie sounded really good, so why did Chara look so torn up about it?  
"I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on Snail Pie tonight."  
Chara looked upset again, and this time Frisk joined the club. _Snail_ pie? What?  
"Here, I have another surprise for you." Toriel then walked to the left of the house, with Frisk following closely behind.  
"This is it..." She then took Frisk's hand and kindly led them to the closest door.  
"A room of your own. I hope you like it!" She then softly rubbed Frisk's hair. Frisk looked in the corner of her eyes, and saw Chara...crying? She wasn't really sure, she couldn't get a good look.  
Suddenly, the sweet smell started to become a bit more bitter.  
"Is something burning...? Um, make yourself at home!" She phased through Chara, who was still sulking in the middle of the hallway.  
**"Chara? Are you OK?** " Frisk asked her spirit companion.  
**"I'm FINE. Leave me alone."** She obviously wasn't, but Frisk wanted no trouble with the spirit, so she dropped it there. She entered the room and saw a tidy room with stuffed toys on the side of the bed. She looked around the room to look for something to cheer Chara up. She took one of the plush animals and brought it to the spirit.  
"Hey, Chara, look at all these cool toys!" Chara didn't even bother to look at it.  
"...They don't interest you at all. *sigh* Right." She decided to hold it for herself. She decided to explore the house. There's got to be something in here that'll make Chara feel better, right? Frisk tried taking Chara's hand (it somehow worked??) and lead the spirit around the house. They first got to the mirror at the end of the hall, and they turned and saw each other's reflection.  
"It's you!"  
**"..."**  
Nothing again.  
The pair then went to Toriel's room and found a book layed open with a part of it in red highlight.  
"Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because she was feeling..."  
Chara looked up in surprise.  
"BONEly."  
**"PHHHT!"** Chara let out a loud laugh in response.  
It worked!  
Now that Chara was back in high(ish) spirits, Frisk decided to examine some more things. Chara followed them closely, actually looking at them. They decied to check out a bucket near the desk where the book layed.  
"Just a regular old bucket..." Frisk started.  
**"Of snails."** Chara finished. Frisk was confused at first, but then leaned in and took in the slimy view.  
"Ew..."  
**"I know, right?"** Chara said with a chuckle.  
They continued off from there, naming off Toriel's Chair **(it's name is "Chairiel")** , A cactus **(truly the most tsundere of plants)** , discovered Toriel's sock drawer **(scandalous!)** , and even discovered the name of those weird plants in the hallway...but Frisk kept messing up the name **(It's a Typha, Frisk!)** , so Chara decided to just call them their common name, "water sausages."  
"Well, good...afternoon(?), Chara. I'm going to sleep."  
**"Oh, OK."**  
...

***

  
"Chara?"  
"Asri-AUGH!" A soft thud from the sheets echoed through the silent room.  
"Please don't sit up so fast, Chara!"  
"*COUGH *COUGH* ...sorry, Ree. did...*wheeze* did you get more flowers...?"  
He looked terrified, as if he was the one ingesting poison. But he was just feeding it to me, so there was no reason for him to be scared. All he got was a rash got went away quickly.  
"Y-yeah..." He looked around the room and saw the usual: a bedpan, piles of bloody sheets and underwear, buckets of vomit, and many old rags drenched in saliva. They've long given up wiping it up, leaving my face a swelled up, glistening mess of drool.  
"ree...we have to do it. you have to feed me the flowers, ree."  
"I know, Chara. But..."  
"but nothing! URGH...*pant* *pant *pant*"  
"But is it worth killiing you to get to the surface?"  
"that's a stupid question, ree. *hack* *hack* *cough* of course it is....who knows how long it'll be when 1 other human falls down here, *wheeze* let alone six..."  
"Y-yeah..."  
"And, besides..." I tried to grin.  
"This...is...nothing! Hahahaaaaugh..."  
"Chara! Please lay down!"  
"fine. just...give me the flowers, ree."  
"O-ok..."  
*crunch* *crunch* *crunch*  
*GURGLE*

***

  
Frisk abruptly sat up in a cold sweat. The burning sensation in their throat was gone. So it WAS just a dream... but it felt so real...  
"Chara!? Chara, where are you?!"  
**"Right here."** The spirit was sitting on the edge of the bed, nonchanlantly. Frisk was shuddering uncontrollably.  
**"Is there something wrong,"** Chara tried to ask. She was strangely monotone saying it, but it still felt genuine.  
"I...I had a nightmare. I was in a bed, and...everything was hurting...my face, my stomach, my throat, it felt like it was all BURNING... then, someone I knew came to give me some flowers to-"  
**"Stop right there."**  
"Where...where did that come from, Chara? I never ate poisonous flowers, so..."  
**"Stop. It was just a nightmare. There is nothing to worry about."**  
Chara patted the human's back in an attempt to calm her down.

"...Thanks, for being here, Chara."  
**"..."**  
  
**"...Oh. And by the way. Toriel left you a slice of that pie. From earlier."**  
"OK, thanks." Frisk and Chara sat up from the bed, and went to the large slice of pie. They picked up the slice of pie from the carpet.  
"Whoa...!" They both exclaimed. The pie was almost the size of their faces! They (by some miracle!) put it in their pocket for later use.

 **"Well partner, we have to come to a decision."**  
"Sure, what is it?"  
**"Do you want to leave?"**  
"Well..." Frisk started to look at how deflated she looked as she said it.  
**"I won't try to stop you if you do."**  
"...Yeah. This place is nice, but it's really small." Frisk looked down at the ground, stroking the plushie from earlier in thought. "But how will mom- I-I mean Toriel react when we're suddenly gone? She seems lonely, and...I don't want to leave her here..."  
**"Then we'll just ask her if we can leave.** " Frisk looked up in shock.  
"B-but that's even worse!"  
**"Then what will you do?"**  
Creak! Toriel solemnly opened the door.  
"Toriel!" They both exclaimed.  
"No, my child. That is alright. I heard everything. I do not know who you are talking to..."  
Chara started to sulk again.  
"... I understand that this place would not be right for a child to grow up in. But please, allow me to make some preparations."

15 minutes later...

  
"O-ok, I think you are ready for the trip."  
Frisk was covered head to toe in snowgear, with a coat, gloves, boots, etc. Not only that, but Frisk was given a backpack filled with extra clothes, hygenic items, and extra food (A whole cinna-Bscotch pie!!).  
But most surprisingly, Toriel had given her a small piece of thickly-woven fabric (a sheath, according to Chara, who was slightly embarrassed to see it for some reason), and a small chocolate bar. When Chara noticed THAT, however, she nearly made Frisk shamelessly devour it whole.  
"Please stay safe, my child. And try to remember the lesson I taught you about when fighting monsters."  
"Yes ma'am," Frisk said.  
"Also, do not hesitate to call my cell phone for any assistance."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Also do not forget to use those hygenic items. I will know if you have not." Toriel gave her child a small glare.  
"Y-yes, ma'am." Frisk answered nervously.  
*sigh* That is good.  
\----  
"HAHAHAHHAHHAA!" Said the Flower from earlier, who was now at the exit of the ruins. "You look so stupid! I didn't even think that was possible!" Frisk sank a bit deeper into the coat. "Well, stupid looking or not, you must feel really great."  
"You spared the life of a single person." This time, Frisk was not afraid of the flower. She went up to it, and said:  
"Well, at least I don't a dumb name, FLOWEY the FLOWER." She then poked the flower in the place where its nose would be. Flowey then bared his teeth and tried to bite Frisk's finger and narrowly missed.  
"Eep!"  
Flowey indignantly burrowed under the ground as Chara laughed a bit.  
**"Where did that come from!?"**  
"I don't know, I just thought of it!"  
They both shared a laugh as they exited the ruins.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it, despite the serious moment in the middle. I also hope you enjoy the canon divergence from the Toriel fight! Comments, reviews, etc. are always appreciated.


End file.
